Movie Sonic
Movie Sonic 'is the sadistic version of the Sega video game character; Sonic The Hedgehog. Based on his appearance featured in the Sonic movie trailers and teasers. Movie Sonic is a blood-covered, humanoid, blue hedgehog with sharp teeth, massive spikes, spikey fangs, and a snout. He also has a light blue belly and mouth. After he gets redesigned, Movie Sonic gains spider-like legs, a more bloody face, bigger and redder eyes and a minigun in his mouth. He is also larger than before. After his 2nd redesign, Movie Sonic began looking closer to Sega's original Sonic the Hedgehog. His eyes become bigger, his limbs are less human-like. His torso is more cartoonish and smaller. And finally, he dons his original shoes and gloves. Movie Sonic is bloodthirsty, relentless and violent. He has no problem attempting to hurt or kill innocent people and he is shown to be aggressively angry when people won't let them into their house to eat them. He is usually seen acting polite so people will let him into their house. He also often pretends to be the real Sonic to gain a person's trust so he can eat them without them closing the door on him. However, his attempts appear to be unsuccessful. Movie Sonic's threat level is UNCANNY. * Superhuman Speed * Sharp Teeth * Expanding Mouth * Spin Dash (Presumably) * Multiple Sets of Teeth * Sharp Claws * Minigun Mouth * Massive Size * Extreme Pain Tolerance * High Durability '''Realistic Eggman '- Realistic Eggman is Movie Sonic's enemy. Eggman is seen trying to get a Chaos Emerald from Movie Sonic's mouth, but Sonic bites him when he puts his hand in his mouth. 'Sonic Movie Director and Unnamed Man '- Sonic is seen chasing the Sonic movie film director who is in a car with another unnamed person. Sonic is seen running after their car, and he doesn't reach them. So instead, he sprouts a minigun out of his mouth and starts firing at the car 'Jon Starbuckle '- Sonic encounters space pilot Jon Starbuckle on Orson's lasagna ship. Sonic had killed the ship's bio-weapon. Which confused Jon and his assistant Liz Wilson as they didn't think the ship had another lifeform other than the Jon and the bio-weapon. Liz then detected another living thing was in the ship. Jon went to investigate and he found Sonic, who asked Jon if he thought he was faster than him. Sonic revved up his minigun mouth, shouting that Jon was going to eat lead, and then started firing which eventually killed Jon. 'Gar-Type '- Gar-Type is one of Sonic's victims. Sonic had ripped the bio weapon's body into shreds and had ripped off a part of it's face. '''Scientists - 2 scientists are seen keeping Movie Sonic in a lab to perform a procedure on him; to change his face. The scientists walk into the room and click a button where an elevator holding a faceless Movie Sonic arrives. A machine then places his new face on him. The scientists then drill his face in and staple his body while the machine continues the procedure. After the procedure is done, Sonic asks if he is cute, to which the scientists respond "You're adorable". "Hey, its me, your old pal, Sonic the Hedgehog." "Remember the time we went to Green Hill Zone and stopped the evil Dr. Eggman? Oh ho! So cool!" "What that you're saying? Are you telling me you think I ate the original Sonic the Hedgehog? And then wore his skin as a disguise to fool you, to make you drop your guard so I could eat you too?" "Hey! We're friends right buddy? Let me in! Come on man, let me into the house. I-I'm not screwing around with ya anymore, let me in the-let me in the house! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" "I'm right here, Eggman! Are you serious about settling things right here, right now?" "I guess you won this round, Eggman! Go ahead and reach into my mouth to take the Chaos Emerald." "Hey come on, man! Anyone home? Time to let me in." "Aw come on, we're friends right, buddy? We go way back! Remember when we... went to Green Hill Zone together and then we went to... Chemical Casino Zone?" "Hello! It's me, Movie Sonic. Hey listen, just wanted to let you know; I'm so sorry for those mean things I said to you. I didn't mean anything. To me, we're still best friends. So if you can... just let me in, you know. Just let me in! LET ME IN! Alright, fine. You know if this is the way you wanna...fricking play it, then guess I'll do it!" "Hehe hey! It's me! Your old friend Movie Sonic! Remember back when you...played my games as a kid? '' ''"Hey what's the matter? Don't you recognize me? I'm still the same Sonic, c' mon buddy, you can trust me. Now, how about you stop goofing around, unlock the door, and let me into your house? Let me in. LET ME IN!" "You think you can beat me in a race? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! There ain't nobody faster than me! NOBODY! TIME FOR YOU TO EAT SOME LEAD!" "TIME TO EAT SOME LEAD!" * In Movie Sonic wants to talk, LET ME IN, and Movie Sonic Attempts to Enter Your Home (asmr roleplay), Movie Sonic is seen trying to enter somebody's house. * Movie Sonic getting a redesign was a reference to the Sonic movie's director tweet where he said he was remodelling the Sonic seen in the trailer and teasers, due to the internet's backlash over the design. * His repeated phrase "LET ME IN" is written on a wall at the beginning of Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise * The picture of Movie Sonic standing next to the Sonic Movie logo was submitted as an answer on an episode of jacksflims ' YIAY (A YouTube and Twitch show where the host, Jack, asks his viewers a question or gives them a request and they have to give a comedic answer). The request was for Jack's viewers to fix the look of the movie version of Sonic the Hedgehog comedically. When Jack saw Lumpy's submission, he jokingly said that the picture is for the gritty R-rated reboot to the Sonic the Hedgehog movie, saying it will be just named "Hedgehog" while showing a fake poster with Lumpy's image. * Movie Sonic wants to talk. * Movie Sonic vs Realistic Eggman * Movie Sonic Attempts to Enter Your Home (asmr roleplay) * LET ME IN * CurseBound - Cursed image pixelart with EarthBound music PART 3 * 100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * Movie Sonic's redesign is DANGEROUS!! * GAR-TYPE 2: The Second Lasagna * MOVIE SONIC gets his NEW FACE * What's INSIDE this LUMPCRATE?! 300k Subscriber Unboxing Special! Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Male Characters/People Category:Alive